


Take me out

by Bloody_pea_yao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_pea_yao/pseuds/Bloody_pea_yao
Summary: 亚瑟头抵弗朗西斯胸膛上，半晌，呼出一口气：“我们可真穷啊亲爱的。”“我知道你在拼命努力。”弗朗西斯用拇指按摩亚瑟的额角，“我也在努力，我肯定会有自己的酒吧的。”亚瑟发出一声闷闷的笑，因为弗朗西在和他第一次约会的时候，说，我以后要开一间酒吧，不会在打烊后把醉鬼柯克兰丢在大街上那种，他想怎么醉就怎么醉。然而此刻的贫穷使人难以入眠。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *我好想转型当搞笑艺人.  
> *算是破产paro?大家穷兮兮合租的故事.  
> *主仏英，西英提及，冷战组百合出没，慎.

【1】

 

“我觉得，我们得罪了住在这里的地精。”艾米丽吞下最后一口冷麦片，终于恢复了讲话的力气。

然而房间里的其他人连一句“那是什么？”都吝啬回给她，她不由得鼓鼓嘴，提高些声调道：“嘿，我在说的事对我们的温馨小窝很重要，都给我点注意好吗？”

“收回你刚对这间破房子所做的描述，艾米丽。”亚瑟忍无可忍停下敲打键盘的动作，“毕竟你吃掉了冰箱里最后一点无毒物质，我空着肚子想吐都没东西可吐。”

“噢亚瑟，我看责任最大的就是你！”艾米丽不满地用勺子敲玻璃碗，“基尔伯特说了，善良的地精只要得到一点食物碎屑就会勤勤恳恳地帮你干家务活，可你每次都要把这张破烂饭桌擦到能照人，不舍得留给它任何报酬，所以它才生气，老是弄坏咱们的东西。”

“那对土豆兄弟里小的那个都过了看童话的年纪快十年了，你有空在这用迷信传说哄自己不如去把橱柜和水槽修理一下。”

“呃……”艾米丽被堵得一时间想不出反击的话，她从没在冷漠毒舌上赢过亚瑟（其实也没人能），正要勉为其难去干活，一只手按住了她的肩膀：“不想弗朗西斯因为厨具漏电而死就自己去修。”

是安娅。

艾米丽在心里"hooray!"，冰冷古怪的毛妹居然声援我诶。

亚瑟渐渐露出一丝微笑，显然他高估了同租人的良心，那就不能怪他无情了。“你们知道我爱我的男友，我愿意替代他冒着生命危险为大家烹饪美食。”

果然此言一出有如人间杀器，艾米丽几乎是跳起来地窜进厨房，“让英雄来检查一下哪里出了问题！”

安娅冷笑，“如果你愿意在平时也多施舍给你男友几句‘我爱你’我就不必每晚伴着床摇声听他一遍遍地问了。”然后从自己床底下摸出扳手晃着长腿走进厨房。

亚瑟脸红继而收声，他告诉自己这不过是目的达到后无需再费口舌，争辩……是很幼稚的，对。

亚瑟·柯克兰不喜欢幼稚的事情，像他这么年轻的人中没几个能把实用至上主义奉行得如此彻底，所有人都认为他干瘪无趣老气沉沉，包括他自己。

“别听他们的，只有我清楚你最有趣的样子。”弗朗西斯是这样对他说的，亚瑟觉得这大概就是他们在一起的理由，他不会笑话亚瑟十几岁时组摇滚乐队，不会打趣他压力大时抱着泰迪熊睡觉，反而被这样的他迷的要死。弗朗西斯还说，你是我见到的最像小孩的男人，他是一边从背后抱住亚瑟亲吻一边说出这句话的。噢shit，就冲这个，老子刚才说的能替他去死去冒险绝不是玩笑。

艾米丽他们并不能想到，无趣老亚瑟正在用甜蜜恋爱给自己的操蛋生活鼓劲。

【2】

晚间肥皂剧结束，艾米丽站起来打了个哈欠，向自己的卧室走去。亚瑟瞥到，伸手关了客厅灯打开手边台灯。

“晚安亚瑟，晚安安娅。”

亚瑟继续敲键盘，一个三流八卦杂志的小编辑工作量却不小，傻X同事和没水平的作者日复一日折磨着他脆弱的神经，再加上强迫症使然，亚瑟觉得工作带给自己的脱发问题日益严重。

乐队主唱台上公然嗑到昏迷？哈，令人羡慕。  
电视剧第二季收视率下滑恶评满满？嗯，那是当然。  
西班牙富商公子拒绝家产继承独自闯荡？呵，脑子有坑。

 

凌晨一点，安娅也按灭手机回房间了。亚瑟从书桌移动到沙发上，电脑屏幕的幽光衬得他脸格外惨白。稿子都看完了，修改意见也发给作者了，但他不想一个人躺在空床上，想来想去点开了一部《午夜巴黎》，看没一会头就开始一点一点的。

凌晨两点半，门口传来开锁声，亚瑟晃晃脑袋，看到弗朗西斯在挂外套，露出里边的黑白配酒保制服。他拿着什么东西走过来。

“嘿宝贝，又在等我？你不早点休息我很心疼的。”弗朗西斯揉了揉亚瑟的头发，往他怀里塞了个盒子，“打开看看。”

“没，刚改完稿子而已。”亚瑟嘟哝着，打开的瞬间却眼前一亮，Echo&The Bunnymen，《Seven Seas》，全新。“噢，我正缺这一张……谢谢你弗朗西斯！”说着给了弗朗西斯一个脸颊上的吻。

“你喜欢就好。我从一个客人那儿买来的，他说他收藏唱片，呃，或者只是个二手贩子。”

“为什么？今天不是我生日，不是你生日，也不是什么奇奇怪怪的纪念日……”

“没有为什么，要有的话就是明年今天可以庆祝一个‘柯克兰先生有点开心’纪念日。”

亚瑟仍旧用吻回答了情人的甜言蜜语。“宝贝我们进卧室。”弗朗西斯说。

一路缠吻着关上了门，亚瑟把礼物珍而重之地摆在唱片架上，然后叹了口气，“我们甚至都没有一台唱片机。”

亚瑟高中玩乐队的时候，省吃俭用买过一台二手的唱片机，坏了之后再没换新的。

“会有的，这就提上日程。”弗朗西斯把亚瑟拉过来，摘下他的黑框眼镜，怜爱地捧着他的娃娃脸端详，“瞧瞧，这是谁家的小可怜，眼袋都快掉到下巴了。”

“嗯，我很累，弗朗吉。”亚瑟把重心放在弗朗西斯双手上，眼皮又在打架。

弗朗西斯捏了下他的肩膀，“快上床吧，我去洗澡。”

 

“该死的我刚才发现沐浴露快用光了。”弗朗西斯倒在床上，抱住亚瑟蹭来蹭去。

亚瑟头抵弗朗西斯胸膛上，半晌，呼出一口气：“我们可真穷啊亲爱的。”

“我知道你在拼命努力。”弗朗西斯用拇指按摩亚瑟的额角，“我也在努力，我肯定会有自己的酒吧的。”

亚瑟发出一声闷闷的笑，因为弗朗西在和他第一次约会的时候，说，我以后要开一间酒吧，不会在打烊后把醉鬼柯克兰丢在大街上那种，他想怎么醉就怎么醉。

然而此刻的贫穷使人难以入眠，弗朗西斯说，“养个宠物怎么样？”

“……”亚瑟沉默了一刻，最终妥协似的开口，“Fine，你来当还是我来当？”

“？？？”

“速战速决，明天都得上班呢。猫耳朵在你那边最底下的抽屉里，你要是想玩puppy play的话就得无实物表演了。”

弗朗西斯恍然大悟，笑得止不住，“想什么呢宝贝，我的意思是，酒吧隔壁宠物店在搞活动，带宠物过去可以免费领猫狗用品，沐浴露之类。”

Fuck……黑暗里亚瑟觉得老脸一阵热，嫌弃地给了弗朗西斯一手肘，“傻瓜，你不知道人不能用宠物沐浴露吗！”

 

 

—tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尴尬像病毒一样在整个客厅里蔓延，来客的态度坦坦荡荡，主人反倒躲躲闪闪，于是两对绿眼睛的视线都落在了弗朗西斯身上。
> 
> “呃，亚瑟你没事吧？”弗朗西斯觉得只有他适合来打破沉默，“你们二位看起来……像是认识？”
> 
> “安东尼奥是我高中时的男友。”亚瑟抓住发言的契机，尽力让自己的神色和对话的进行都显得淡然平和。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章西英提及，娘塔冷战组出没.

【3】

 

“你买的这是什么？蛋糕粉，巧克力，淡奶油……？”亚瑟没有直接问，但眼神强烈地透露出，他需要一个弗朗西斯购买这些“奢侈”物品的解释。

又是一个弗朗西斯刚下班的深夜，亚瑟守在客厅等着为他递上一杯水。

“明天我要在家里见一位重要客人，”弗朗西斯情绪相当不错，接过杯子喝了一口，“机会来了，梦想就在眼前，我钓到一个冤大头，哦不，是一位有远见的投资人。”

亚瑟冷淡不为所动，“具体说说？”

“我一直期盼的事也许马上成真，我是指，开一间酒吧。就是上次卖我唱片的那位客人，小费出手阔绰而且和我很谈得来，怎么说，我们相见恨晚，一拍即合。”

“他手头有一些资金，足够接手我打工的这家酒吧——天呐我不久前还担心酒吧生意差关店我会失业——他欣赏我的调酒技术和，即将展现给他的甜品制作能力，希望我技术入股，我们可以联手拯救这间奄奄一息的酒吧。”

弗朗西斯脸上是那种叠在疲惫上的神采飞扬，格外地显现出“希望”，亚瑟对他描述的美好未来将信将疑，但愿意给出支持，“Well，明天是周六，所以我会和你一起见他。”

“Chéri，”弗朗西斯抱住亚瑟在他额头上响亮地啵了一下，“我们即将苦尽甘来。”

“别高兴的这么早，傻瓜，成功不会轻易降落在我们这种人头上。”亚瑟指头轻弹男朋友的脑袋，一点告诫带上了甜蜜意味，“如果需要帮忙烘焙就叫醒我。”

“你还是睡个懒觉吧。”弗朗西斯生怕亚瑟的杀人厨艺吓跑金主，赶紧委婉拒绝，换来亚瑟一记瞪视。

 

浸在甜点香气里醒来简直美好到虚幻，亚瑟半梦半醒了一会儿，直到他想起今天的重要会面，猛地清醒过来，洗漱后翻出最正式也是最贵的一套西装换上，庄重地打好领带。

他不想给弗朗西斯的机遇带来哪怕一点点微小的失误。

“你醒了亲爱的？”弗朗西斯正在给巧克力泡芙撒上可可粉，从百叶窗溜进来的阳光也细碎地撒在他身上，亚瑟揉揉眼，不由小声感叹：“So blond.”

“我能帮你做什么？”

“我烤了些纸杯蛋糕，把它们送到楼上贝什米特家好吗？作为一直以来帮助我们的感谢。”

“嗯，这是应该的，他们家借给我们大大小小的物件可不少，我看看有哪些要顺便还回去。”

啤酒杯。  
烧烤架。  
《如何与意大利人相处》。

“这把美发剪刀也是？”亚瑟问弗朗西斯。

“是的，不过那是宠物修毛剪，或许对艾米丽来说没差？她那天急用。”

“……”亚瑟眉头都没皱一下，一是对表妹的粗神经习以为常，二是贫穷确实能打磨光生活里所有的精致。

艰难地拿上这些物品和蛋糕，亚瑟一路叮叮咣咣地上楼，敲门。

三声过后门开了，探出一颗银毛的脑袋，“柯克兰你来了？请进。”

“我来把这些还给你，非常感谢，这是弗朗西斯刚烤的蛋糕，请品尝。”

“太好了，放在桌上吧。”见亚瑟站在门口一动不动，基尔伯特连连摆手，“阿西出去遛狗了，放心地进来吧。”

贝什米特家有兄弟二人，和他们的狗，有点认生，但还算听主人的话。

基尔伯特为亚瑟倒了一杯咖啡，“怎么样，这本书对你的工作有帮助吗？”

亚瑟新的工作伙伴是一位意大利插画师，性格天真到脱线，拖稿的理由可以是“今天没吃到意大利面完全画不出来”“肉酱里番茄味太浓了让我的色彩感出现了偏差”，让小编辑头疼不已。

“说实话并不多，我针对那位同事的交流依旧举步维艰。”

“噗，加油吧柯克兰。”基尔伯特忍不住笑，轻咳两声转为严肃，“对了，你来的正好，我有事想和你谈谈。”

“请讲。”

基尔伯特从沙发垫下边抽出一本杂志，正是亚瑟参与编辑的《⑧卦周刊》。“我说，你们这本是杂志怎么大量流入校园的？我在我弟弟书包里发现的。”

“这并不是什么限制级杂志，基尔伯特。”亚瑟无奈，“我理解你对你弟弟的教育问题很重视，但用不着这么紧张。”

“可他才17岁，向来学习优异，品行良好。”

“我愿意向你道歉是因为我不得不承认本刊很糟糕，糟糕在满篇胡言却没点真正的狠料，连擦边球都打得那么无聊，让饥渴高中生们找不到一丝一毫的乐子，所以……尽管放心吧。”

“我有点怜悯你做这份工作了。”基尔伯特摇摇头，“但我还是不想让它成为阿西的阅读物。”

卖到哪是销售部的活，关我什么事。亚瑟腹诽，出口却是，“那我努力让本刊变得不那么受高中生欢迎，作为交换，别再对楼下的懒鬼们讲天真可爱的地精传说了，除非你愿意替我们把所有家具电器换成新的且终身保修。”

“成交！”

 

亚瑟回到楼下，弗朗西斯已经把点心摆出好看的造型，“你的生意合伙人几点到？”

“刚通过电话，就快了。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“安东尼奥。”Oh no居然和他的前男友一个鬼名字。

十分钟过后。

Oh hell no这不就是他前男友吗。

“你好，很高兴见……亚瑟？”所谓金主惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，这是位俊俏的南欧青年，打卷的棕色发尾和略深的肤色都有地中海阳光海浪亲吻过的韵味。

………

“Yes，是我。”

 

【4】

 

尴尬像病毒一样在整个客厅里蔓延，来客的态度坦坦荡荡，主人反倒躲躲闪闪，于是两对绿眼睛的视线都落在了弗朗西斯身上。

“呃，亚瑟你没事吧？”弗朗西斯觉得只有他适合来打破沉默，“你们二位看起来……像是认识？”

“安东尼奥是我高中时的男友。”亚瑟抓住发言的契机，尽力让自己的神色和对话的进行都显得淡然平和。

“原来如此，”弗朗西斯点头，微笑，转而向安东尼奥伸出了手，“我想我需要再次自我介绍一下，你好，安东尼奥，我是亚瑟的男朋友。”

安东尼奥大大方方地回握，笑出一口白牙，“啊哈哈哈，这可真是太巧了。”

气氛回暖了，亚瑟心里有点诧异，同时放松下来。把泡芙碟子往安东尼奥面前推了推，“不好意思没什么能招待你的，但是尝尝这些点心吧，可能是这间屋子里唯一没过期的食物。”

“Ok……哇噢味道真不错，现在我对咱们的甜点酒吧生意又多了一份信心。”安东尼奥发出由衷的赞美，这位只见过几次却与他很投机的新朋友，做的出东西远超他的预想。

弗朗西斯满足于别人享用他所做的美食的模样，“好极了，再尝尝别的？”

“谢谢你肯定他的手艺。接下来你们会谈具体的商业合作内容吗？需要的话我可以回避。”看到事情有了顺利的开头，亚瑟想要退场了。

“你当然可以留在这里，”安东尼奥从点心里抬头，“我说，为什么这么不愿意和我待在一起？我以为我们当初是和平分手，没留下令人不悦的回忆。”

弗朗西斯挑了下眉头，也想听听亚瑟的反应。

“你想多了，我可没有多余的心思浪费在尴尬上，只是出于保护商业机密的考量。安东尼奥，五年过去了你还是这幅悠闲随便的样子，你家里怎么放心把美国部分的生意交给你？”

“噢，谁说我是来美国管家族生意的？五年过去了你还是这幅自作聪明的样子，你怎么找到弗朗西斯这么好的男朋友的？”

笑眯眯的安东尼奥，面对苛刻男ex的嘴炮毫不怯场，尤其是在毛皮外套和颈上手上金饰品的加持下，f**k，真是与周围格格不入的贵气。

“好了亚蒂，好了我的朋友，”弗朗西斯揽住亚瑟的肩膀安抚地拍拍，“想互相控诉的话我会给你们留一顿酒的时间，现在我们得谈正事。”

 

 

大概夜里十点多，艾米丽回家，开门，屋子里一片黑漆漆。她甩掉高跟鞋只穿丝袜走在地板上（托洁癖表哥的福这间公寓有着它不该承受的洁净），长达八小时在餐厅被人呼来喝去端盘子顺便和帅男孩调情耗尽了她今天份的能量。

“我靠！”她突然踩到了什么软软的东西，刚要拿手机照亮，背后房间的门开了，一个身影举着烛台，艾米丽回头，火光从下至上映着一张雪白的面无表情的脸。

“安娅！”艾米丽大叫，“你吓死我了。你在做什么，为什么不开灯？”

“停电了，美国蠢妞。”安娅冷冷道，捡起地上那个绊了她一下的东西转身往回走。

艾米丽跟着溜进去蹭蜡烛的光亮，这才看清那东西原来是一团毛线，而安娅正在织……毛衣？

她不由得笑起来，“汽车修理店也有帅哥吗？帅到俄罗斯妞点着蜡烛给他织过冬的毛衣。”

“脸蛋还算不错，不过是一个聒噪的傻逼。”

“哈哈，祝你好运了，追到以后你会把他带回老家跟你一起裹着毛围巾啃黑面包吗？”

“可能吧。”安娅一针一针地编织，素白的指尖带着毛衣针快速飞舞。

窗边有月光投射进来，艾米丽走过去趴在窗台上，无聊地往外看。

一辆红色野马停在路灯下，车里的两个人在说话。

Wow，这附近的哪个小碧池这么能干，勾搭上了开野马送她回家的男人。艾米丽好奇地绞着手指继续瞧。

不对，那好像是两个男人。也行，更有趣了。

几分钟后副驾驶上的人终于下来了，艾米丽却在看清的一刻惊呆了。

他的表哥亚瑟•柯克兰，正从另一个男人的车上下来。

这边，亚瑟刚和安东尼奥结束聊天。

“你现在的生活真的……和以前相当不一样，幸福又干净，没有暴力，没有药物成瘾，一切都在向前走，劲头十足，真好，我为你感到高兴。”西班牙小伙的爽朗声音让这标准的前任式揶揄听起来不怎么刺耳，还有几分真诚。

他们刚在酒吧待了一会，弗朗西斯如同他承诺地那样没有打扰，还拜托安东尼奥开车送喝酒的亚瑟回来。

亚瑟也没理由再戒备了，多一位老朋友的感觉并不坏，他说：“其实我读到过关于你离家的消息，就出自我负责的撰稿人的文章。”

“可我看你今天受惊不浅啊。”

“我根本不把我们杂志上的文章当人话，也不会信。”

“你不爱现在的工作噢？”

“废话，谁会爱自己混饭的营生，你吗？那你怎么不老老实实继续念金融，再回去和你哥哥一起管公司，然后明里暗里争得头破血流上演商界兄弟反目大戏？”

 

“老天，别提这个好吗？我就是为了避免这个局面才跑出来的。”安东尼奥头疼地说。

 

“趁我还没被塞进公司任职的时候走，我哥哥还愿意给我一小笔钱。”

 

“停，别让我知道你的‘一小笔钱’是多少，它将带给我的伤害是再多麦芽啤酒都弥补不了的。”

“哈哈哈，你快回去吧。”

“再见。预祝你和弗朗西斯合作愉快。”亚瑟关上车门，几步后又折回去敲敲窗：“嘿，把你的皮衣和金戒指收起来，这里是布鲁克林。”

 

这些都被艾米丽尽收眼底，她还观察到他的外套挂在胳膊上，步伐有些摇晃。

她扯住安娅的手臂，“WTF？英雄没看错吧，亚瑟今天坐着一个男人的野马回家，很可能还陪他喝酒了。”

“弗朗西斯跟他们一同出门来着。”安娅淡定挣脱艾米丽。

这回艾米丽真的目瞪口呆了。It's awesome……她该说什么，这就是法国人？

看着明显脑补过度的艾米丽，安娅哼了一声继续打毛衣。

 

-tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎留言٩(๑>◡<๑)۶


End file.
